Forever and Always
by Nymphii-x
Summary: ONESHOT - How much longer could they avoid each other, if they are living in the same house? After the Battle. DH.


Heyy! This is my first HP fanfic! I hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling! I own nothing but the plot!!

* * *

She was staring out of her bedroom window, with teary eyes, sitting on a chair, and hand on her cheek sighing deeply every now and then. It has been two weeks since the battle, and a week since Fred's funeral, and she couldn't help but feel mixed emotions. She felt mad, sad, happy and desperate. She was happy Voldemort was gone, and everyone could live in peace now with no fear, but was sad because so many people lost their lives because of him. She was still a bit mad at Harry but was desperate to be back into his arms. Harry. He always seems to find his way into her thoughts. It's pretty hard to avoid someone when they're in the same house you are.

He didn't want to stay here at first; he wanted to go to Number Twelve Grimmauld place, but her mom insisted he would stay. The only time she ever saw him was at dinner, then he would go straight into the room and lock himself there. She would also find herself between these four walls.

Ron and Hermione would always be out in the garden, doing nothing but cuddling each other. She sometimes found herself jealous of the two. They were always with each other, and enjoying each others' company, while she was sitting here avoiding the one she loves. Yes, she still loves him, no matter what happens, she always will.

Suddenly, she felt an urge to go to the room, open the door and run into his arms and forget what ever had happened. She got up, fixed her hair and walked out of her room. She arrived in front of the door and hesitated a bit. She then knocked on the door, but no one answered. She knocked again and slowly opened the door, not waiting for a response. "Harry?"

"Ginny?" He looked up. Green eyes met brown. She noticed that he was lying down his bed, shirtless, and blushed. He got up and she walked up to him. Before she knew it she was in his arms, holding on tight. He dug his face in her hair and breathed in the sweet smell of her hair. They stayed in that position for what seemed like ages.

"I missed you." He said looking up. All of a sudden all the love in her eyes disappeared, she backed away from him a bit, then started punching him all over his chest, arms and shoulders.

"You git! You missed me? Then why haven't you come and spoken to me? Why is it whenever we'd be alone in a room for a bit, you'd just leave? Why have you been avoiding all of us for the past two weeks?!" she shouted, tears filling up in her eyes.

He put his head and said, "You have every right to be mad at me, but I just needed some time alone to clear my head. And you guys need some quality time as a family-" Ginny cut him off and said "Don't you dare finish that sentence Potter! You are family okay? We all love you as family. You know very well that my parents love you and Hermione like their own! And we cannot have quality time without you or Hermione! I know pretty well you're blaming yourself for Fred's and many other people's death, but you're not responsible for it, Voldemort is. Now stop blaming yourself, because we don't blame you for anything. We are actually very proud of you. You finished off the darkest wizard of all. You are the reason we will all live in peace for ever." She tried keeping the tears in her eyes, but let them fall down anyway. He looked up into her eyes, raised his hand to her cheek and wiped her tears with his fingers. They both stared at each others' eyes for a while.

He was speechless. He didn't know what to say or do. He blamed himself for everything, but now she made it clear to him that he shouldn't blame himself for the thing he didn't do. "Ginny, I've been here thinking, now what? Now what will happen? I have all the time in the world to live, no more Dark Wizards, no more darkness in the world. The only future I had for seven years was to fight Voldemort. To defeat him. That was the only thing I thought a bout. I never thought I would get this far. I thought I would die in this battle. So now that I have a future ahead of me, I don't know what to do. But there is only one thing I want to do, I want to start all over again Ginny, I want you to be a part of my life. I still love you Ginny."

Ginny stared in his eyes, she couldn't wait any longer. She brought her lips to his and shared a long passionate kiss. His arms snaked around her waist and pushed her petite body closer to his bare chest. Her arms went around his neck, and started playing with his soft messy dark hair. They both missed each other so much, they missed how soft and wonderful their lips felt every time they touched.

Ron and Hermione were walking up the stairs, hand in hand, talking quietly. "I wonder when those two will come to their senses and stop ignoring each other! Harry has locked himself up the room for forever. It's about time he got out." Hermione told the red head beside her.

"You know, Ginny felt pretty bad when he broke it off with her that summer." Ron said walking up to Ginny's room.

"You know pretty well why he did. He didn't want her to get hurt, and he wanted to keep her away from harm sake." She said and noticed the door of Ginny's room wide open. She looked around and found no one inside. "Ginny? Where could she have gone?" Ron asked himself.

"She's probably in the bathroom or something. Lets go call up Harry then." Hermione said and went up to Ron's room. They reached the door and then stopped dead in their tracks. The Hermione was speechless, Ron's ears turned red, and was about to open his mouth, when he felt a hand over his mouth and was pulled out into the hallway.

"That GIT! He promised he wouldn't do it again!" He said furious. "Leave them alone Ronald. This was bound to happen sooner or later! Those two are deeply in love with each other" She said.

"He was _snogging_ my sister, _shirtless_! They're not even dating!"

"Lower your voice Ron," she shushed, "_He_ is your best mate for god's sake. Wouldn't you prefer him than anyone else?!" she said looking at him in the eye.

"Yeah I guess your right." He said with a sheepish smile. "That's why I love you. You always know what to say." He bent down and pecked her lips.

"Anyway, lets get them down before mum comes." They went back to his room, and stood by the door frame. Ron cleared his throat and knocked on the door. "Ahem."

The two broke apart, really annoyed they were interrupted and blushed deeply. They turned their heads to the direction of the sound and blushed even more.

"Sorry to interrupt, but Mrs. Weasley wants you down for dinner. We'll wait for you downstairs." Hermione said looking at Ginny, smirking. She quickly grabbed Ron by the arm and went down to the kitchen.

"How long have they been standing there?" Ginny asked annoyed. Harry looked down at her and said, "I know just as much as you do."

"Harry, do you mean it? Do you really want me in your life?" She said looking eagerly in his eyes.

"Forever and Always." He said and they both smiled. "I like everything better this way."

"Yeah, anyway put a shirt on. You don't want to go down shirtless. Although I don't really mind, but if you decided to remain this way at dinner, I'll be all over you." She said and winked. He gave a laugh, grabbed a shirt and went behind a hip swaying Ginny.

* * *

Hope You Liked It

Review 3


End file.
